


afterglow shmafterglow

by hawksonfire



Series: oh, the good ol' days [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: In which Bucky and Clint get to know each other a little better.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: oh, the good ol' days [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533320
Comments: 29
Kudos: 196
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	afterglow shmafterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Bingo 2019: Square B1 - Frottage
> 
> oh boy... the first explicit rated fic since they got together _oooooo_!!!

**Clint**

“Does he have any idea how gorgeous he is?” Clint asks, watching Bucky flip through the pages of a book. 

“Yeah,” Steve says with a smirk, “With the way he preens in the mirror every morning, how could he not?”

“I can hear you, y’know,” Bucky says, not looking up from his book.

“We know,” Clint says, “We aren’t exactly being quiet.”

“Maybe we should be,” Steve says in a mock-whisper, “It looks like he’s trying to read.”

“Well, there’s really only one way to keep me quiet if I’m not eating,” Clint points out. 

Steve snorts. “Oh, is that so?” He asks, flipping himself so he’s hovering over Clint on the couch. “I wonder what it is.”

Clint opens his mouth to respond but before he can, Steve leans down and kisses him, swallowing whatever he was going to say and replacing Clint’s words with his tongue. The kiss quickly grows heated and Clint brings his hands up to Steve’s hair, winding his fingers through the blond strands and tugging gently, making Steve moan into his mouth. It’s nearly at the point where Clint would suggest they move things to the bedroom, when suddenly, “Gentlemen.”

Steve bolts upright, panting, eyes blown wide and hair mussed. “Yeah, JARVIS?”

“I apologize for interrupting, but Sir wishes to talk to you, Captain Rogers. He is being quite insistent.”

“Can it wait, J?” Clint asks, pulling at Steve’s shirt.

“Unfortunately, I don’t believe so, Agent Barton,” JARVIS says apologetically. “Sir has already threatened to come to your quarters if Captain Rogers does not accommodate him.”

“Alright, I’m coming, J,” Steve sighs, “Tell Tony I’ll be there in a few.”

“Of course,” JARVIS responds. 

“You’re joking,” Clint says flatly as Steve gets up. “You’re leaving.”

“I’m sorry, you know how Tony gets,” Steve says, leaning down and pressing one last kiss to Clint’s mouth. “I’ll be back soon, we can finish this then.” He walks over to Bucky and kisses him as well, then walks out of the room.

“I don’t wanna finish it then,” Clint whines. “I wanna finish it now.”

Bucky snorts from his chair. “Phrasing.”

“Hey, Buck Buck,” Clint leers, “You wanna help me out with this?” He gestures to his crotch, where the outline of his cock is clear against his worn sweatpants.

“Sure,” Bucky says, taking note of the page he’s on and closing his book, “Why not?” He gets up and walks over to Clint, then plops himself down on Clint’s lap.

“I was joking, you know that, right?” Clint says, his hands automatically going to Bucky’s waist to hold him steady. “You don’t have to -”

“Doesn’t feel like you were joking,” Bucky says, giving an experimental roll of his hips. Clint bites back a groan. “I am enthusiastically consenting to this, sweetheart,” he says softly, cupping Clint’s face in his hand. 

“Good,” Clint growls, and he leans up and captures Bucky’s mouth in a searing kiss. He thrusts up at the same time as he pulls Bucky down and the resulting friction has them groaning into each other’s mouths. 

“Off,” Bucky mutters between kisses, tugging at Clint’s shirt.

“Only if you return the favour,” Clint grunts, leaning back and pulling off his shirt, then throwing it to the side. Bucky quickly pulls off his shirt and they both take a moment to admire each other. Before putting his hands back on Bucky’s now naked torso, Clint asks, “Any spots you want me to stay away from?”

Bucky blinks at him. “My earlobes are ticklish,” he says. “You?”

Clint shrugs. “Don’t knock my aids out and we’ll be fine.” 

Bucky nods and rests his hands on Clint’s shoulders. “Anyone ever tell you that you got some real nice shoulders?” He asks, smoothing his hands over them.

“Anyone ever tell you that you got a real nice face?” Clint answers. He hooks his hands under Bucky’s thighs and stands from the couch, barely even staggering under the weight. 

“Where we goin’?” Bucky asks, leaning it and running his teeth along the tendon in Clint’s neck. 

Clint groans and bumps into a wall. “Nowhere, if you keep doing that.” Bucky hums and keeps doing it, at least until Clint drops him on the bed. Clint watches hungrily as Bucky pulls off his pants and props himself up on his elbows. “You wanna be top or bottom?” Clint asks. Bucky blinks. “We’re not fucking,” Clint assures him, “But do you want to be how we were on the couch, or would you prefer I sit on you?”

“I liked how it was on the couch,” Bucky says quietly, cheeks flushing. 

“Then scootch, baby,” Clint says, pulling off his pants and climbing up on the bed. He sits back against the headboard and pats his lap, settling his hands on Bucky’s waist once more. “This okay?” He checks, moving Bucky up on his lap a bit so their cocks brush together.

Bucky moans at the sensation. “God, yes,” he mutters, rolling his hips so it happens again. This time, they both groan as the pleasure sparks through them.  
  
“Hang on,” Clint says, leaning over and grabbing a bottle from the nightstand. “This makes it better.” He squirts some lube onto his hand then wraps it around both their cocks, squeezing just right. 

“Fuck,” Bucky gasps, thrusting unconsciously. Clint watches Bucky watch his cock slide against Clint’s, both the flushed heads peeking out of Clint’s fist, and the sight of Bucky biting his lip nearly makes him come then and there. 

“Hang on, gorgeous,” Clint winks. “It only gets better.” He sets a rhythm so that he’s sliding up on Bucky’s downstroke and the resulting friction makes his eyes cross. 

“Fuck, Clint,” Bucky gasps, leaning forward and clumsily finding Clint’s mouth with his. “You feel so -” 

“Yeah,” Clint sighs, eyes shut in bliss as they rock against each other. The only sounds in the room for the next few minutes are bitten off curses and moans.

“Clint, fuck, I’m -” Bucky comes with a groan, nearly whiting out as his come adds to the mess covering his and Clint’s cocks.

“Bucky, baby, I’m close,” Clint babbles, screwing his eyes shut. Bucky leans forward again and sinks his teeth into that same tendon he was teasing earlier, and Clint comes with a shout, not stopping his hand until Bucky whimpers and pushes him away. 

“Christ,” Bucky mutters, falling to the side.

“Name’s Clint, actually,” Clint mutters without missing a beat. Bucky groans and paws at his shoulder weakly. “That was nice,” Clint states.

“Yep,” Bucky mutters, arm flung over his eyes.

“We’re gross,” Clint says.

“Yep.”

Clint rolls his eyes, then rolls off the bed to grab a cloth. “You and Steve both,” he complains, “You’re both terrible at cleaning up the mess after sex.”

Bucky lifts his arm so that one eye peeks out as Clint wipes him down. “Because we want to soak in the afterglow, Clint,” he says flatly.

“Afterglow shmafterglow,” Clint grumbles. “You both just don’t wanna get up and know that I will.”

“You caught me,” Bucky grunts, climbing under the covers and pulling Clint close. “I’m just lazy.”

“I knew it,” Clint declares as Bucky lays his head on Clint’s chest. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re super smart. Go to sleep.”

“Buck,” Clint says. Bucky grunts. “It’s only noon.”

“Perfect,” Bucky mumbles, “Midday nap. Shuddup and nap, Barton.”

“Yes, sir,” Clint jokes. He wiggles down under the covers until he’s perfectly positioned, takes off his aids and sets them on the nightstand, then wraps an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and closes his eyes. Not the worst way to spend a day. Although he is kind of hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the[ tumbles](https://hawksonfire.tumblr.com/)
> 
> follow me on the[ tweets](https://twitter.com/hawks_on_fire)


End file.
